


A Little Too Far

by imploder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imploder/pseuds/imploder
Summary: Ladybug gets handsy, and Chat Noir lacks self-control. Alternitavely: "Plagg's Worst Nightmare".





	A Little Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little self-indulgent drabble for smut practice. Thanks to [frostedpuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedpuffs) for the encouragement and beta! Enjoy!

Somewhere atop a roof, Paris’s most beloved superhero duo (and now recently couple), hides out to find privacy tucked away behind one of the many walls adorned with chimney pots. Their work is stressful to say the least, and while the initial fire of their relationship burns strong, they mutually decide they deserve to have some quality time after their patrols. Said quality time usually consisted of banter which would lead to flirting, which would then lead to where they are now: in each other’s arms with their lips pressed together needily.

For Chat Noir, this is a dream come true—quite literally. He works to match Ladybug’s enthusiasm which, surprisingly to him, is something to behold. He’s lost in a flurry of lips against lips, the clacking of teeth, and occasional bumping of their noses as they search for some way to bring themselves closer to each other.

Suddenly he feels his back brush against something solid, and reaching behind him, the feeling of a cold, rough surface confirms that it’s the brick wall. Ladybug notices as well and takes the opportunity to step forward, pushing until his shoulder blades bump against the bricks. It’s a bit uncomfortable, but given that the body pressed against his front is pretty soft, he doesn’t complain, even as she presses her hips against his, causing the tail of his belt to press in against his tailbone.

Adrien never considered himself one to enjoy having less control in situations like this, but as he’s trapped between the wall and Ladybug, it turns out he’s still learning things about himself. Among those things is that it’s not necessarily about control all the time: it’s about being _wanted_. Ladybug is the one that pushed him back. Ladybug is the one currently deepening the kiss, pressing her tongue between his lips to taste his own. Ladybug is the one pulling gently at his hair, as if it would help her get closer to him. She wants this—enjoys this, maybe even as much as he does, and that realization sends a heat stronger than he’s ever felt straight to his core.

He doesn’t even realize he’s hard until he feels Ladybug’s hips brush against him. He gasps, and reflexively tries to hide it by pulling his hips back; unfortunately she hasn’t given him any space to do so. She gathers that he’s trying to pull away so she breaks the kiss, seeming like she’s unsure where to look, so she simply closes her eyes. It’s obvious she noticed his arousal too.

“Sorry...” He mutters, face flushed a bit more than it normally would be from kissing her. Her hands move to his shoulders as she takes a breath and looks at him with a hum.

“Don’t be.” She smiles at him reassuringly, moving so that she brushes against him again, this time on purpose. She’s almost tentative, as if she’s getting used to the idea of this being a new part of their makeout sessions. It is a reasonable physical reaction to the situation, after all.

After another deep breath, she continues kissing him before he can say anything else. She doesn’t seem to mind at all that his hard-on is pressing needily against her lower stomach, so Adrien takes it stride. Knowing that she’s comfortable with him and with _that_ builds onto the feelings from before.

His hands are on her waist, not gripping her too tightly, but he feels white-knuckled as he struggles to control himself. Every movement of her against him sends little shocks of pleasure through him, and he wants nothing more than to _move_ —roll his hips and create more of that delicious friction. His self-control wins out, however, and he keeps still, afraid to push things too far too quickly.

Due to this internal battle, he doesn’t notice that one of Ladybug’s hands has been trailing down his chest until it rests over his hip bone. His breath hitches as he becomes hyper aware of her hand placement. Questions of her intentions fly through his mind, struggling to come to grips with how a few more of his embarrassing fantasies might be happening in reality.

She pauses, pulling her lips back just enough to be able to speak.

“Can I-?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he winces at the eagerness in his voice before finally releasing the breath he’d been holding all this time. “I mean...If you want. Yes.”

He swallows thickly and closes his eyes, embarrassed by his own want. Luckily for him, Ladybug understands and kisses the corner of his mouth. She leans against him, lazily pressing kisses under his jaw as her hand moves closer to his erection. Time seems to slow down, and he swears that his hips weren’t that far from his crotch this morning.

Then all at once, he feels her palming him, and he’s pretty sure his heart stops. She giggles, and it’s then he realizes that the noise he made was rather embarrassing. But hey, Ladybug’s hand is on his dick; pretty much nothing can bother him now. He takes his enthusiasm in stride and kisses her hungrily, eliciting a little moan of approval from her as well. His mind is reeling, in shock from the fact that this is actually happening. It’s like a scene out of one of his late night fantasies, but actually real.

And then she moves.

It’s a good thing the wall is there because he’s pretty sure his legs would’ve given out otherwise. He moans freely into her mouth as his claws dig lightly into her hips. It’s obvious that his sounds encourage her as she presses the heel of her palm against him more confidently with each movement. As they continue to kiss, Chat wonders if she’s done this kind of thing before. He supposes in the end it doesn't matter. While he’s never done anything like this before, Ladybug likes him enough to do this. That’s more than enough for him.

It isn’t long before he finds his hips seemingly moving of their own accord, albeit slowly, against her hand. She has since adjusted her hand to loosely grasp around what she can of his cock, and now pumps at a constant pace. It’s surreal to have someone else do this to him—to be the cause of his undoing, and judging by the upturned corners of her lips, she is loving every second of it.

His breathing grows ragged, and his mind starts to wander towards what this might lead to in the future. He hopes she’ll allow his hands to explore her body and find what he can accomplish through her suit. Perhaps far in the future he’ll be able to lay back in his own bed, Ladybug over him and giving him a similar treatment without their suits getting in the way.

Each stroke of her hand brings him higher in his delight, and soon he finds himself unable to keep up with her kisses. He admits defeat and leans his head back against the wall with a thump, allowing Ladybug better access to his neck and jaw, which she lovingly kisses, nips, and licks, until Chat’s a shuddering mess.

And that doesn’t take long.

Soon his shaky breaths turn into low moans. His mind is lost in the growing heat welling up inside of him. Somewhat he can tell that Ladybug is speeding up, as if sensing that she’d hit just the right mark in driving him to cloud nine. He murmurs her name huskily. It’s the only thing he can think of to say as his mind begs her not to stop. He can feel himself on the precipice of release when he realizes what’s about to happen. He wants to tell her to stop, but instead it comes out as a strangled plea in the form of her name, and then it’s too late.

His hands find her hips again, pulls her close, and grips for dear life as the heat that has been building spills over. Euphoria overwhelms his mind, so he’s only vaguely aware of the familiar rhythmic pulsing below, this time against the hand of the love of his life. He can’t tell how long it lasts, but by the time it’s over and he comes back to Earth, he’s slumped over, head resting on Ladybug’s shoulder with his legs feeling like jelly. While he’s still managing to catch his breath, it’s her that breaks the silence.

“Did...did you...?”

He actually whimpers in embarrassment, nodding his head against her shoulder. She’s been rubbing him for what, five minutes at most? And worst of all, as he gets his footing, he can feel the slick remains of his orgasm coating his groin and even dribbling a bit down one leg.

“Plagg is going to kill me...” He croaks, praying that the little god doesn’t actually manifest as his suit or anything.

Ladybug pales. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have–”

“No!” Chat finally looks up, taking her head in his and pressing a long kiss to her forehead. “Don’t be! You were amazing. You _are_ amazing. I just...I should be sorry. I’d return the favor, but...” He steps out from the wall a bit awkwardly, wincing at the soiled state of his suit..

“Yeah...Sorry about that.” Quickly she catches herself. “I don’t regret it! I just mean...yeah, you should probably clean up.” She laughs before kissing his cheek. “Love you.”

His heart throbs, still elated in his afterglow. He kisses her once more on the lips before taking his baton. His bashful smile looks a bit lopsided, caught between the pleasure of moments ago and fear of what was to come. “I love you too.” He’s about to leap off the roof before he turns back. “And I will have my revenge; don’t you worry.” With that promise and a wink for good measure, he bounds away into the night.


End file.
